Revenge For My Danna edit
by SkyFallOuch
Summary: Deidara's danna had died....What will he do now?


""""CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE PEOPLE WATCHING THE ANIME ONLY (PARTS WHEN SASORI STILL HAVEN'T SHOWED UP YET) OR STARTED READING ABOUT SASORI AND DEIDARA"""""

.Not really an attempt of Yaoi...so no fluff and no stuff that would make a fangirl scream "Aaaiiieee!!!"...Only the feel for Deidara's Danna...But if you want, I can't stop you from thinking it's a Yaoi...In any case it would make more sense if it was... I am also attempting to do this one shot during 2 in the morning; I am extremely tired but can't bear to let this story slip away from my grasp. For some reason I find my writing 10x better when I'm tired...O.o something's wrong with me. Well, a little short one-shot on how Deidara felt after the death of his danna. One last thing, I have nothing against Sakura, I actually like Sakura as a character in Naruto.

If you plagiarize I would shoot you down with a machinegun.  
Love to flame? Sure why not, I'll give you a cookie and a nice comfortable chair to talk all you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Deidara, Sasori, you name all the characters...But it would be nice to have Tobi, what do you say? Just kidding XD

* * *

Tobi had joined the Akatsuki after the lost of Deidara's precious Danna. Yes, the one he would cheerfully glomp during the midst of times. The one he would argue for hours about what true art really is. But of course all of that dallying had ended. No more glomping, no more arguments, no more nothing. 

As deeply he seemed to hate the puppet master and his art, he couldn't bear but to not put the "-danna" at the end of his name. Sasori-Danna, it rang like the church bells that hung in Hidan's room. There was nothing wrong to look up to another Akatsuki member that way, that's how Deidara always felt.

He also remembered when his Danna actually seemed to care for this little reckless soul. The Iwa Shinobi accidentally set off one of his 'firecrackers' (what his Danna called it) that almost destroyed the whole hideout. Sasori had taken the blame and haven't eaten for days. The Blonde of course was worried, until he noticed that Sasori was immortal and didn't bear the need to eat or drink.

...But enough of the memories...How would it save anything? How would those make Sasori-Danna come back alive? Memories were something to treasure, but can also be painful as well. Whose fault was it to blame? Of course the little Pink Konoha Ninja and the old hag. The old one died from reviving the pitiful Kazekage from the dead. Their whole mission was a failure, completed with an exclamation point! The little Pink returned back to Konoha safely, not even receiving a severe wound. What was it? His Danna loosing to some worthless brat, that wasn't a great artist was it? Indeed he had admitted that it was a great way to end an artist life, but not his Danna's life!

First of all, an old woman (not to mention grandmother) beating up her own grandson. What's worse is Pinky beating him up like he was Pinocchio being washed into sea. The word he tried to cling onto wasn't visible with his one eye and a glass viewer. Although it wasn't a literal sense, he couldn't figure it out.

Tobi had interrupted his trail of thoughts when his voice roared into his head.  
"Tobi, leave me alone. I can't think clearly when you're around, un" Deidara informed as he tried to ignore the newly happy member.  
Tobi had stopped and resisted for a minute..."Sasori" he called out.  
It hit Deidara like a lightening bolt. He shook his head a few times.  
"Deidara-danna" Tobi called out to the loudmouth that wasn't so loud after the lost of his partner.

That didn't suit his name...Danna...That only rung when it was Sasori's name. Deidara frowned and gazed over at Tobi.  
"I would most prefer quiet, un"  
"Acting like the dead puppet, much?" Tobi laughed.

Deidara pounded his fist at the table and lifted Tobi up by his cloak. His rage filled him up that no one could even stop him. Revenge, his Danna needed that! Yes, this was the word that Deidara couldn't grip onto before. He let go of Tobi and looked away. Where these hints that Deidara was giving to his Danna before. Tobi had done the same thing. This was just loony, why haven't he spoke his mind.

The day when they set out for the mission, Deidara had glomped his Danna once more. Telling him to be careful and not to be impatient with the enemies they were dealing with. Also when Deidara had claimed he would take care of the Kyuubi, he wanted his Danna to be the one who wouldn't face death. When they had their argument it should have been ever so clear to his Danna. Deidara wanted to remind him that his art was eternal, so therefore wouldn't face such thing as departure from this world. But has those clues reached up to his Danna. Perhaps not, his heart was the glacier that had just sunken the Titanic.

Deidara felt guilty to not heave on the warning once more. He also felt rage that the little Konoha brat was back and safe. He didn't care for his Danna's grandmother, she was dead. The word had disappeared but appeared once more on the surface. Revenge. Was that something Deidara wanted to deal with? The Blonde has witness what revenge was with his own eyes. Indeed, the Uchiha brothers. The younger Uchiha hated his brother deeply that hate couldn't even fill in the feeling he had. That was what Deidara was feeling. He couldn't use the word hate. That seemed too weak, and sympathetic.

He thought for a while, he knew then. He would go into Konoha without Leader's order. He would bring back the Pink head to Sasori's grave and burn it there. Deidara was going to set off on his own mission. Who cared if the Akatsuki went after him? Every Akatsuki member had a liking to the blonde; they wouldn't dare to stop him from his ambitions. Deidara had always been the happiest member of the Akatsuki. He would bother each of them with his own technique. Itachi and Kisame would get a warm and loud greeting each morning. His Danna would get a hug from the back when awoken (unless he was in Hiruko, he would jump on its back.) But as for Kakuzu and Hidan, he didn't want to bother them. Then why would they want to be bothered by a ridiculous thing such as revenge?

A new member has found its way to greet each member now, no other than his new partner. If Deidara had died from revenge, Tobi would be the one to carry on Deidara's existence. Deidara thought and knew that he had to keep up Sasori's reputation. He was going to gain the attitude of his Danna, and Tobi would have Deidara's. He halted from his thoughts, were personalities that easy to overcome? Deidara couldn't abandon being his jolly self, but would that also mean that he wouldn't care for his Danna after a few days. He didn't want that. His Danna was worth the reckoning. He was Akasuna No Sasori after all. Have the Akatsuki forgotten the times with the puppet. He shook his head once again in dismay.

Deidara went to his side of his room, packing enough clay for his journey to Konoha. He didn't care if he made it out alive, although he would like to see the death of Miss. Pink  
"Puppets don't have feelings" Tobi interrupted once again as he was fidgeting one of Sasori's little puppets.  
Deidara didn't bother to hear the Akatsuki member, he rather not...He didn't want to change his mind.  
He grabbed the puppet Tobi was playing with and stuff it in his pocket. He had also thought that he would forever carry a puppet around. Fine art was the fleeting moment of an explosion, but True art was something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty. He made his way out of the room and was leaving the Akatsuki.

"Puppet show," Tobi spoke again laying on the bed.  
"Tch" Deidara muttered as he made his way out of the hideout. He had then begun to glide towards Sasori's supposedly grave. Since the Akatsuki had no care in the world for Sasori, Deidara was the one that dug a grave for his Danna...The battle that he had seen before his eyes were gruesome. Blood was splattered among rocks. Puppets had made their view in the whole battle, millions of them. Deidara knew each puppet well for he was there during each battle his Danna had taken the soul.

There was no handmade tombstone from rocks around, just the solid ground. Deidara found himself worthy when he knew the exact spot his Danna was buried. He molded a small clay bird and had settled it on the dirt.  
"That's art for ya, un" Deidara stated as he began to mold his clay bird he would be flying on. This really was something Deidara wanted, wasn't it? He wanted to use his fine art on the Pink, but he would love to see her strangle on the Chakra strings...What his Danna would usually do to the prey. He then thought that once he spotted the Konoha Ninja, then he would think about her death.

Deidara made his way up on his bird as it flapped its wing to set off. The Blonde has become a softy after his Danna's death. He would think 'Danna this, Danna that.' The Akatsuki members had even started to worry about Deidara's health. That was why Tobi was partnered up with Deidara instead of Zetsu. His head started to hurt again, why should he worry his Danna that way? It wasn't like his Danna had done anything to help him when he was in deep shit. When they had failed another mission of theirs, Sasori had blamed it all on Deidara. The punishment was nothing, but to have to take full blame wasn't comprehendible.

...But he had also missed the times when he blew up all of his Danna's puppets. Deidara would get beaten, that was when he knew his Danna was stronger than him. Moments later however, his Danna would apologize. Afterwards would always be the same. Deidara would be making fun of Sasori for being a softy as well, and then would get another beating...Without an apology at the end.

Deidara laughed as he scratched the back of his head. What a fool he was, thinking that he could get away with such a statement. He frowned again, knowing that his Danna wouldn't beat him up ever again...not in a physical way at least. Emotional way yes, Sasori has been beating him up till he could almost see hell with his own eyes. He clutched onto his hair, what a child he was. Shinobi rules were to never have emotions, and everyone is just a brainless tool. Akatsuki had abandoned all those rules but he had for once wished he stuck with this one.

Another train of thoughts hit him. Every mission Deidara would be flying up in the sky as he reached out for the birds. Sasori would be dragging his puppet self across the land.  
"It's cool up here Sasori-Danna! Want to join?" Deidara would shout with glee. Sasori would ignore his partner and continue to travel by foot--erm...slide most likely. Sasori couldn't feel the cool breeze, he was a puppet. Only his human core could get the cold air, but Sasori wouldn't love to open his cloak and be saying things such as, "Yah you are right Deidara, it does feel good!" That would scare even the dead to dig deeper their graves.

He had finally reached Konoha at dawn. He searched high up in the sky, not wanting to be seen. Pink...pink, was all that ran through his head. It took him several hours and was now getting pissed. He reminded himself that this was for Sasori and that no matter what; he had to settle this today! He had finally reached his target as he had his moral back up.

She was talking to the Kyuubi and giggled a couple of times from the face expression. Deidara was going to throw down one of his Spider Art when he paused. The thought came back again, did he really wanted this...No, that wasn't the real question behind all this. Did his Danna want this? Revenging for his Danna's death, the puppet master really wouldn't careless. It was an honorable death wasn't it? To have been able to die with his parents, Deidara had remembered his parents as well. Deidara sighed as he looked down upon the girl and the Kyuubi. The Pink haired seemed happy with the Kyuubi boy. It reminded him a little bit of his Danna and him. He had saddened; memories of his Danna seemed to consume him whole. He shook it off one last time.

It was over now; obtaining the Kyuubi wasn't Deidara's mission anymore. His heart struggled as to knowing what he had become. He wanted to call out to his Danna, to ask him what he longed for. The answer was nothing but the wind that blew before him.  
"Puppet show" Tobi had said to him, Deidara had remembered before he left. That was what Deidara had called his Danna's fine art, just a puppet show. He had to admit, Sasori did convince him for a moment that eternal beauty was true art. He laughed again. If he had sided with Sasori's opinion, there would be no more of those memories of harassing each other what art was. Even if he had agreed, and Sasori was alive; they wouldn't have anything to say to each other...Then their partnership would just be silenced.

Deidara chuckled as he made his way back to the Akatsuki hideout. He was dumb to think that his Danna wanted all this revenge crap. He guessed he felt a little burden weigh off of his shoulders. When he had finally reached his destination, Tobi was standing outside waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Deidara-Danna" Tobi called out. Deidara smiled, and accepted the -danna at the end of his name.  
"I'm back, little shit" Deidara answered as he snickered. Yes, little shit. It was funny how Deidara was categorized that in Sasori's head.  
The blonde made his way into the Akatsuki again.

Just for a moment there, Deidara was sure of himself. He had seen a light wind of red sand twirling outside of the hideout.

"Welcome back to you too, Sasori-danna" Deidara whispered.

* * *

My first attempt of writing a one-shot without an OC. I think i did pretty good XP Thank you for reading, I think I'm going to eat a cookie now 


End file.
